


paintball

by 221B_johnlock_st



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Paintball, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_johnlock_st/pseuds/221B_johnlock_st
Summary: Sherlock and John get invited to play paintball with some people from the yard, Sherlock gets a little too excited.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Write a lot of works like this, if you're interested.

“Sherlock, Greg invited us. We have to go.” John was already completely ready and standing at the door with Sherlock's scarf in his hand. Greg had invited them to the monthly Friday fun they had. Usually, Sherlock and John (Sherlock mostly) refused the invitation. This month, however, wasn’t the normal outing to a pub, they had rented a paintball area for an hour. At the time John had convinced Sherlock that it would be fun, but now the detective seemed to be going back on his promise.

“Sherlock, this might be your only chance to shoot Anderson.” There was no reply and John was getting worried. “If you’re lucky he might not be wearing a cup.” Moments later Sherlock emerged from the hall in one of his looser pairs of dress pants, and a black button up shirt.

“Only if I’m on your team,” Sherlock said with a look of scepticism.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” John smiled, and after Sherlock put on his Belstaff John placed his scarf around Sherlock's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “Thank you”.

\--

They arrived right on time, just as everyone one was putting on the protective wear that the company provided. Sherlock looked in discussed at the plastic vest and large bulky face masks. In the meantime, John put them on and grabbed the weapon on his choice.

“Must I?” Sherlock asked indication the safety wear.

John sat on it for a moment, then come to his dissections. “If you get shot it will leave welts, but you have to at least wear the headgear.”

Sherlock huffed but nodded

After everyone was dressed and ready they separated into teams. There were only six of them but Sherlock refused to be on a team with anyone but John, so it was two against four. But John thought it was only fair, although the people he was going against definitely knew how to handle a gun, he was sure he had the advantage.

“Anderson will be out in the open like an idiot” Sherlock commented from where he followed behind John “Sally will likely try to get up high, and although it’s a good strategy, she didn’t grab the right gun for long distance. And Lestrade, I hate to say it but he’s our biggest threat at this point. I don’t even know the other guy, but he’s too cocky to be good.”

“You’re cocky” John replied

“It’s called confidence, there’s a difference.”  The banter stopped when the ground in front of the was his when yellow ball that exploded on contact.

“Sally” Sherlock whispered, and John took note as he hurried to cover “She’s in the building over there, the only one with two stories.” And sure enough he saw the flash of colour from the outermost window, he took aim, and although this particular gun wasn’t known for its long distance John had worked with less

With a pull of a trigger they both heard a small yelp out in the distance, and Sherlock snickered behind him.

“Who’s next?” John asked happy that Sherlock was getting into the game even if it was only because he got to see his co-workers get shot by his husband.

“Anderson, I would do the honours myself but you have better aim and the target it small. Very small.” This made the both of them laugh and after collecting themselves they got back to the task at hand. “He’s the idiot standing behind the barrel over there, Sherlock pointed in the direction from behind the wall they were hiding safely behind.

They both shuffled over to the window because there was no way in hell that either of them was missing what was about to happen. “If was want to go for the cheap shot we’re gonna have to move.” And with that, they began their hasty journey to the wall that had the only clear shot of Anderson's front. When they were securely in position John took the shot. This one was much easier than Sally, but so much more fun. They both saw Anderson's eyes grow wide in shock before he could even register the pain. He whimpered and fell on his back. It didn’t take long for Sherlock to notice the rustling of leaves. He didn’t even take the time to tell John before he took aim and hit the new guy that no one knew.

“Now we just have Lestrade” Sherlock whispered

“Not for long” John replied shortly and without blinking an eye shot off the last round of the game.

They both emerged from behind the wall Sherlock trailing closer than he normally did. And there was a pretty angry Anderson with a purple paint stain on the front of his pants.

“That wasn’t even a fair shot John, I expected as much from the freak, but you.” John held back his laughter

“ Servers you right for not wearing a cup,” Sherlock remarked. “Either way, you won't have to worry about it again me and John will be leaving now.” Before John could even object he was being dragged out to the front of the complex.

-

The cab stopped in front of 221b baker street, and John was still questioning how Sherlock had managed to flag one down in the middle of nowhere. John was waiting till they got up into the flat to ask Sherlock why they had made the sudden retreat from the paintball place. He had been under the impression that Sherlock was having a good time.

He got his answer, not exactly that way he was expecting, but when he was pushed back against the door, and Sherlock kissed him roughly he got the idea.

John hummed into the Kiss, and Sherlock moaned back. John took the opportunity to swiftly turn them so that Sherlock was the one with his back against the wall. John successfully trapped Sherlock, and slowly dragged his hip over the bulge in Sherlock's trousers. He withers at the contact and was happy to buck back in response.

“Didn’t take you for the type to enjoy a blatant show of masculinity,” John said into Sherlock's ear as he moved his mouth on suck on the point just behind it.

“Neither did I” He whined back

John growled had hoisted Sherlock’s legs around his hips, and grabbed Sherlock's arse to support him. They continued to kiss as they made there was to their bedroom, where John throws Sherlock down onto the bed.

“It’s been too long.” John groaned before crawling onto the bed with him and started to unbutton his shirt.

“John, we had intercourse just last night.” Sherlock chuckled but it slowly faded into a moan as John let his mouth travel down every new inch of skin he revealed.

“Like I said, it’s been too long.”

The end

  
  
  



End file.
